The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a galvanic element and to a galvanic element.
For many fields of application very flat batteries are required. Such a micro battery is described, for example, in US 2011/0300432 A1.
The publication Akedo; “Room Temperature Impact Consolidation (RTIC) of Fine Ceramic Powder by Aerosol Deposition Method and Applications to Microdevices”, J. Th. Spray Technol., 2008 describes an aerosol deposition method.